Mixed Up
by crybaby13
Summary: Ron likes Harry, Harry likes Draco, Draco likes Hermione, Hermione likes George, but not Fred, and George and Fred both like her, but Fred also likes Lavender, who likes Ron, and we start again.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is our first story together, Devin and Morgan on an adventurous quest to make you laugh. Heehee, or in Morgan's case…Teehee. Ha-ha. Okay, here's the thingy-ma-bobber

Summery: Ron likes Harry, Harry likes Draco, Draco likes Hermione, Hermione likes George, but not Fred, and George and Fred both like her, but Fred also likes Lavender, who likes Ron, and we start again.

Chapter One- Who Likes Who?

We find our students in a new chat room. Hogwarts has just given the school new computer for Muggle Studies to figure how they work. The must go online and try to find students from the school to complete their job and past the class. But as time goes on, they figure out who is who, and get caught up in the moment with the people they like. But when they are on the computer, all the students see are 'Hogwarts Student 1' for the first person, 'Hogwarts Student 2' for the second person and so on. You can't see their real screen names. It's 10 at night on a Saturday when our friends meet in the chat…

SaveTheElves has just entered the room.

SaveTheElves: Hello? Anyone in here?

BoyWhoNeverDies has just entered the room

SlytherinSexGod entered the room

WonWon has just entered the room

Thing1withaF has just entered the room

Thing2withaG has just entered the room

MissBrownLav has just entered the room

SlytherinSexGod: Pure Bloods rule! Who's in here? I am so not telling anyone who I am!

BoyWhoNeverDies: Well I am not telling anyone who I am

SaveTheElves: Is there any girls in here? I need a friend!

MissBrownLav: I am a girl! Who are you guys?

Everyone: NOT TELLING!

MissBrownLav: fine, then neither am I, so there.

Thing1withaF: So, anyone want to buy some tricks?

SaveTheElves: When I find out who you are, I am so going to report you! evil laugh

Thing2withaG: You'll never catch us! even better evil laugh

SaveTheElves: NO! My evil laugh has been beaten; you won't get away with this!

SlytherinSexGod: You guys are boring, fighting about evil laughs and what not. I am like so much better. Hey…any whores in here?

BoyWhoNeverDies: Disgusting. Who in there right mind would become a whore?

SlytherinSexGod: I will get you someday, you someone.

Thing2withaG: Hey I like Hogwarts Student 1 (Hermione was the first person to sign in). She's got a cocky attitude. Better Evil Laugh

WonWon: Ahhhh there's a spider in my freakin room! Runs around and screams like a little girl

SlytherinSexGod: Geez, who's afraid of a stupid spider? I eat them for breakfast; you need serious help #4.

BoyWhoNeverDies: Hey, here's a question… does anyone ever have feelings for the same sex? J/w….

SlytherinSexGod: … sicko

WonWon: maybe… yeah

Everyone else: eew….

BoyWhoNeverDies: well, at least I am not alone in this cold harsh world… it's not this easy being this sexy in tight pants…

BoyWhoNeverDies: doesn't Dumbledore have some awesome bling-bling?

SlytherinSexGod: Hello? We have gay people in here? I know there are only 2 girls…ewww. Hey did you know that Voldemort doesn't like blinking? He sent someone out to kill a fox because it blinked at him and his followers. It was funny. That was before he died!

WonWon: Until the sexy Harry Potter came along and killed him with his sexy side kick Ron. Hermione didn't do nothing but sit on the curd and sleep. But how would you know #3?

BoyWhoNeverDies: I'm sexy? YAY! Is it the tight pants? It's got to be the tight pants… I knew it…

Everyone: Harry?

BoyWhoNeverDies: oh shit…

BoyWhoNeverDies has just left the room.

WonWon: That was Harry?

MissBrownLav: Yeah. I do think that Ron was sexy when he went against Voldemort.

SlytherinSexGod: Wow, Harry's gay? I never knew that. I wonder who he is after… if I was gay, which I'm not, I would go for Draco Malfoy, because he is the sexiest beast alive.

Everyone: shut up

BoyWhoNeverDies has just entered the room. (now number 8)

BoyWhoNeverDies: hello?

MissBrownLav: who are you?

BoyWhoNeverDies: nobody of consequence… big words rock!

SaveTheElves: YAY! I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that. Oh, did you know that Harry Potter is gay?

BoyWhoNeverDies: … what?

SlytherinSexGod: it's true

Thing1withaF: he said it himself

Thing2withaG: indirectly, of course, but he said it all the same.

BoyWhoNeverDies: I never would have thought…

Everyone: It is okay?

BoyWhoNeverDies: Yes okay fine. Who thinks that Draco Malfoy is up to something…uhh and hot?

SlytherinSexGod: WHAT? Says who… and he is hot, I must admit… but Hermione Granger is hotter…

SaveTheElves: What? Who says she's hot?

Thing2withaG: Can we stop this? Hello…we came here to talk not fight about who is Hermione cough…

SaveTheElves: Shut up….

WonWon: Everyone who is in here meet all tomorrow night in the room of requirement and say 'I want a place where I talked to my friends last night'

Everyone: Okay. What time?

WonWon: um… how about right after you finish dinner… that should leave us enough time to get 'acquainted', if you know what I mean.

Everyone: OK!

Thing2withaG has just left the room.

Thing1withaF has just left the room

WonWon has just left the room

MissBrownLav has just left the room

BoWhoNeverDies has just left the room

SlytherinSexGod: I love Hermione Granger! Leaves Room

SaveTheElves: My god….uhhh … dot dot dot Leaves room

END OF CHAPTER ONE 'Who likes who?'

Yay! So, review and all that jazz!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people! Sorry about the wait, Morgan and I have been a little busy because school is starting soon and we just don't have time! Lol. Anyways, some of you had some questions.

Here they are:

Your story has screen names they go by, but how can they not tell who is who?

**Easy, if you read the beginning of the first chapter, you will see Morgan and I have explained that when Hermione would sign on, her screen name would be 'Hogwarts Student One' because she was the first one on. We made the screen names so you could tell who was who. Then Harry was 'Hogwarts Student Two' because he was the second one on…and so on. **

Why is Harry gay?

**Well, Ron likes Harry and Harry likes Draco. Unless Draco was a girl and JK has a very sick mind, I don't know how he couldn't be gay.**

When BoyWhoNeverDies (Harry) left the chat room after he revealed that he was Harry, then he entered and everyone else didn't recognize him?

**When he left the chat room, he left as Hogwarts Student Two, when he signed back on; he ended up being Hogwarts Student Eight because the computer finds him as a new student instead of him signing on again. It's like signing on to a public computer, you sign in as someone else not as the same person if that makes any sense.**

Anyways, here's Chapter 2, it's called Another Online Chat.

Draco, Hermione, Lavender, Harry, Ron and the Twins were excited to meet in the Room of Requirement. Not one of them could focus in class. Not even Hermione. When the teachers would ask Hermione a question, all she would do is go 'Yadda-Yadda' and continue on dreaming about whom she thought was hot. Fred and George were so excited that they were shaking. They about fell of there seat in class. Even Ron was excited. He carried around his lucky stuffed bear that he has had forever in my bag. They were excited till dinner. Everyone sat down and Dumbledore stood up.

'Everyone, I have an announcement to make. There will be all houses meeting today right after dinner. Everyone must go to there house common rooms and there Head of House will give them a speech about something of some sort.' All 7 students groaned.

'Your bling bling rocks Dumbledore!' Harry shouted across the room. Everyone looked at Harry and fell to the floor laughing.

'Yeah I know…doesn't it stick out?' Love it much. I got it from P-Diddy over the summer time. He said it made my eyes stand out!' Dumbledore shouted back.

'Hell yeah!' Harry shouted. Nearly everyone was on the ground laughing like little pigs in the mud!

'Okay Okay everyone get back to your seats. We must eat now and you can laugh at Harry later.' And he gave Harry a wink.

So everyone went to the meetings, upset about the fact that they couldn't meet tonight. But they were all destined to go on at 10pm and see if they were back on.

And surely enough, everyone was. (A.n, they don't know Harry is in here)

SaveTheElves has just entered the room.

BoyWhoNeverDies has just entered the room

SlytherinSexGod has just entered the room

WonWon has just entered the room

Thing1withaF has just entered the room

Thing2withaG has just entered the room

MissBrownLav has just entered the room

WonWon: Is everyone in here that was last night?

Everyone: I was in here last night.

SlytherinSexGod: Okay good. This sucks. We couldn't meet each other.

MissBrownLav: Maybe it's a sign that we can't meet in here. Maybe we are not supposed to meet each other for a while.

SaveTheElves: WTF? What are you a freaking Seer?

MissBrownLav: No, but I want to be one. I love them.

Thing1withaF: Great, she loves a teacher. That's just great. In love with a psycho teacher who said Harry Potter was going to die or something like that.

Thing2withaG: Oh I know, it was really annoying because every time someone said something that rhymed with Harry or Potter, she would have a freak attack and curl up and say 'Happy Place' over and over again. It was disturbing.

BoyWhoNeverDies: Really? I thought she was some freak teacher who would pass you if you saw something interesting and you made stuff up.

SaveTheElves: She's full of bologna.

WonWon: My bologna has a first name…

SlytherinSexGod: Oh. My. God.

WonWon: it's O-S-C-A-R

SaveTheElves: That's the Oscar Mayer Bologna Song!

WonWon: My bologna has a second name

TheBoyWhoNeverDies: SHUT UP!

WonWon: it's M-A-Y-E-R

Thing1withaF: I like to eat it everyday

Thing2withaG: And if you ask me why I'll say…

Everyone but Draco: Cause' Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!

SlytherinSexGod: My god you idiots, you actually sing that song?

Everyone: What?

WonWon: I know another one!

SlytherinSexGod: Now what!

WonWon: I wish I were an Oscar Mayer Weiner

BoyWhoNeverDies: That is what I truly wish to be

SaveTheElves: cause if I were a Oscar Mayer wiener

MissBrownLav: everyone would be in love 

Thing1withaF: oh everyone would be in love

Thing2withaG: everyone would be in love with me

SlytherinSexGod: Can we change the subject!

SaveTheElves: Since we don't know who is who, why don't we say who we like!

Everyone: (Silence)

SaveTheElves: Come one, how are we going to figure out who is who?

MissBrownLav: What if we meet up?

SaveTheElves: Then we know someone likes someone…that's how life as a teen works doesn't it?

SlytherinSexGod: When I said change the subject, I meant like something normal, not this.

WonWon: Well this is normal…for us…

Everyone: (Thinks)

Everyone: Fine, I guess it's a good idea.

SaveTheElves: Okay so I like Fred…

(Fred Gasps)

BoyWhoNeverDies: I like Draco

(Draco smirks)

SlytherinSexGod: I like Hermione

(Hermione gets a headache wondering who)

WonWon: I like Harry

(Harry hopes it's Draco)

Thing1withaF: I like Hermione and Lavender

(Hermione and Lavender ponder)

Thing2withaG: Me too.

(Again they ponder)

MissBrownLav: I like Ron.

(Ron hopes that she is a guy)

Thing2withaG: I am all alone. No one likes me!

Everyone but George: Someone likes me?

Everyone: (gasps)

SaveTheElves: So everyone in here must at least, Fred, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Lavender, and Ron. But who is the other person?

Thing2withaG: I'm your worse nightmare.

SaveTheElves: No your not! All I dream about is Fred…

Thing1withaF: Really?

SaveTheElves: Yup.

WonWon: Hey anyone notice anything?

SlytherinSexGod: What?

WonWon: Everyone likes someone in here.

(Draco thinks to himself: So everyone in here is in Gryffindor? This sucks. Ha-ha I hope Hermione will…. )

BoyWhoNeverDies: Wow, so who is who?

SaveTheElves: Then everyone will know who likes who.

WonWon: Your right…can we sing another song?

SlytherinSexGod: What now?

WonWon: Oh my God Becky look at her butt…

SlytherinSexGod: (Smirks) it is so big

Thing1withaF: She looks like on of those rap guys girlfriends

Thing2withaG: Who understands those rap guys?

SaveTheElves: They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute

MissBrownLav: I mean her butt, it's just so big, I can't believe it's so round, it's just out there

BoyWhoNeverDies: I mean, it's gross, look, she's just so black

Everyone: I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE!

SlytherinSexGod: So he likes big butts? You mean fat people…?

WonWon: I guess…

BoyWhoNeverDies: Did you know that Tom Riddle wanted to teach at Hogwarts!

SlytherinSexGod: Yeah about rainbows and bunnies!

BoyWhoNeverDies: Yeah and Dumbledore said try Oxford because like yeah….

SaveTheElves: How do you know!

BoyWhoNeverDies: He…uhhh…told me…

WonWon: The only person who knows that is Harry Potter because Dumbledore told him.

BoyWhoNeverDies: and me!

WonWon: The only people he told was Hermione and Ron

BoyWhoNeverDies: Well, he likes uhhh…

SaveTheElves: HARRY?

SlytherinSexGod: You like me! And I thought you were Hermione!

SaveTheElves: YOU LIKE ME! DRACO MALFOY LIKE ME?

Thing1withaF: Hermione! You like me! Oh my god I like you!

SaveTheElves: Fred!

Thing2withaG: I like you too!

MissBrownLav: Wait….so you like Hermione AND Me?

Twins: Yup

WonWon: Wait so Lavender likes me!

MissBrownLav: Hell yeah…

SlytherinSexGod: So let me get this straight…Ron likes Harry, Harry likes Draco, Draco likes Hermione, Hermione likes Fred, Fred and George like Hermione and Lavender, and Lavender likes Ron…

Everyone: Yup…

SlytherinSexGod: Great…Hey it's late, why don't we meet at the same time tomorrow! In the chat; and everyone sign on so you are not the same number as you are now.

Everyone: Okay dokey…

SaveTheElves has just left the room.

BoyWhoNeverDies has just left the room

SlytherinSexGod has just left the room

WonWon has just left the room

Thing1withaF has just left the room

MissBrownLav has just left the room

Thing2withaG: No One likes me…I am Mr. Lonely. Lonely I'm so lonely, I have nobody, To call my owwnnn, I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, I have nobody,

Thing2withaG has just left the room.

END OF CHAPTER!

Yeah like review and all hat jazz. Devin now has the bologna song stuck in her head…..great…..


End file.
